There are some secrets you can't keep
by PLLTVDTHGLOVER
Summary: Aria is in trouble, she has a secret she won't be able to keep for so long. Ezria and some Spoby. Hanna/Caleb Emily/Paige


**A/N **

**Hey readers :), this is my first fanfic (yaaaay) so please be nice to me. Also I'm from latinoamerica so there might be some spelling mistakes and stuff :) I know it's pretty short but I might rewrite it and make it longer. Please review and feedback **

**Love you all, F**

Aria's POV

I've been feeling so weird lately, I just feel sick all the time. Meredith says it's because I was worried about my dad and Ali's diary, and that it must be all the stress I went through. But it was last week, and I already talked to my dad about it. He clears everything. He told me about Ali blackmailing him and that he was with her the same night she was murdered, also that when he left he saw Ali saying hi to someone that he couldn't recognize.

Somehow this issue with my dad has really brought Meredith and I close. She's been nice to me and I've been trying to be nice to her too, but it's still hard you know, she's still that woman Ali and I saw in the car kissing my father. But she's been trying so hard to gain my trust or at least my sympathy. She's been giving me some of her "special tea" that is supposed to make me feel better. Clearly it's not working.

-Hey sweetie, how do you feel?- Meredith says waking me from my thoughts -Better I guess, still feeling like I'm going to throw up but apart from that I'm fine- I say and she hands me another cup with her special tea. -I'm going to the grocery store with your father; we'll be back in a few minutes- Meredith says as I hear my phone ringing. -Okay- I answer quickly and answer my phone, it was Spencer.

-Hey Ar, how are you feeling?-

-Not any better, still feeling like I'm going to throw up-

-What if I go to your house after school, maybe I can make some magic or at least talk to you-

-Yeah, sure. See you-

-Bye-

I think some company will be fine, since I haven't seen any of my friends the last three days. I didn't go to school because of the flu. Actually, I haven't seen anybody about my age lately, just Byron and Meredith, who are treating me really good. My mom is having mike this week so I don't want to bother them with my sickness either.

I wake up and see Spencer in my room. - Hey your dad let me in a few minutes ago but I didn't want to wake you up. -It's ok; I think I have already had enough sleep for an entire month- I say with a sleepy voice.

-So I came to see how my friend is doing, and I brought you some of your favorite coffee.

-Thanks, I really need it- I say as I smell it. It smelled delicious at first but suddenly I feel the urge to throw up and run to the bathroom letting spencer with no clue.

After a moment I go back to my room where Spencer was. -Sorry, you know I love vanilla coffee but its smell... well you know what it did. -Don't worry Ar, its ok I know you're sick-

-Well Spence, I suppose you're not here to talk me about my flu. How was the anniversary?

-It went awesome- Spencer said with a I'm-so-in-love voice.

-You mean awesome awesome? I guess you didn't get much sleep

-I guess I didn't- She said laughing

Spencer had told me that she had lost her V-card the same day she did it. Even though Emily, Hanna, Spencer and I were close friends, Spencer and I were the closest, we were definitely the Sparia team, we knew everything about the other. She obviously knew that I wasn't a virgin, and that I had lost it with one of my boyfriends back in Iceland. And that Ezra and I had taken that step a long time ago.

-As long as you're using protection...

-We are Aria, there's no way I'm getting pregnant at high school. Talking about that, you and Fitz are being safe right?

-Of course- And that's when the idea came into my mind. When was the last time Ezra and I...? It was like 3 weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_-Do you know what day is today? - Ezra says with a flirty voice_

_-No babe I don't know- I lie, it was our anniversary._

_-Maybe I can make you remember- He says as he takes me, carries me to the kitchen and sat me on the counter. - Do you remember now?_

_-Nope, still no clue- I tease him. Then I look him at his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. He comes closer and kisses me. -I will give you some clues. Snookers, beer and a bathroom...-_

_I laugh and kiss him back. He kisses me harder than before. Our make-out session gets steamy pretty fast. He starts taking my blouse while I try to unbutton his shirt, the same with our pants and he carries me to his bed. _

_End of the flashback_

We were so lost in each other we might have forgotten to use protection.

-Holy shit- I say as I realize it could be.

-What? - Spencer says confused

-It... It can't be, right? No this can't be happening to me...

-What's going on Aria?

-I think... I think that I am pregnant.


End file.
